


COLLECTIVE KISSES

by WritingIsMyDrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kisses, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyDrug/pseuds/WritingIsMyDrug
Summary: A small collection of kiss themed imagines for my SPN readers for Valentine's Day 2021. I hope you guys like them!
Kudos: 1





	1. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

I hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day. And I hope you enjoy these stories.   
I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	2. The "I Thought I Lost You" Kiss (Castiel X Reader)

You sat in your room. In fact, you had been there ever since the night Jack was born. You were numb. Heartbroken. Castiel had died at the hands of the archangel Lucifer. You were in love with the angel. You two had bonded over the years and soon he owned your heart. You didn't think you'd be able to go on like before without him. Currently, the boys were on a hunt. They wanted to take Jack but Jack had overheard Dean say some harsh things and he refused to go. So while he did research for the boys you just sulked. You closed your eyes. But all you could see was the sapphire ones you longed to stare into. You were almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. "Y/N,". Dean called. 

"I'm fine Dean," you said, "you don't have to check on me," 

"You need to come out here Y/N," he said, "there's something you need to see,". You sighed and forced yourself up. Might as well see what was going on. You opened the door. Concern shined in the hunter's green eyes. 

"What?' you asked. He signaled for you to follow him. You rolled your eyes and followed him. When you reached the library and looked up you froze. Standing there trench coat and all was Castiel. He looked over at you. His dark blue eyes shining as he smiled and nodded. 

"Hello Y/N," he greeted. 

"Is this a trick?" you asked not able to fully accept what you were seeing.

"It's really him," Sam said. You slowly walked over to him. Scared that if you moved too fast he'd simply vanish. You reached out and touched his arm. Once you were sure it was really him you clung to him. Hugging him like he was the only thing that would keep you grounded. You looked into his eyes and softly crashed your lips into his. Refusing to break the kiss until you needed air. Your hands balled up into his trench coat. When you finally broke the kiss Castiel cupped your face in his hands. Wiping away tears you didn't even know had fell. 

"I thought I lost you," you whispered as another wave of tears came.

"I'm here now Y/N," he said as you held onto him.


	3. The "We shouldn't Be Doing This" Kiss (Lucifer X Reader)

You stood across the room. The air chilly. Not from weather but from the archangel you were sharing the room with. "Hello kitten," Lucifer greeted in a low tone that sent shivers through you. You had been secretly seeing the archangel for a while unknown to your friends and family. Lucifer walked over to you slowly and put his hands on your hips and pulled you to him. Like always just to tease and tempt you. He didn't have his usual tan jacket or white t-shirt on. You never could resist running your hands over his icy chest. The angel leaned down. His lips so temptingly close. But he looked confused when you gently pushed him away. 

"We shouldn't be doing this," you admitted. 

"What's the matter Y/N?" Lucifer asked leaning down more and ever so gently ran his nose up and down your neck. His frosty breathe fanning your skin and again making you shiver, "I thought you enjoyed our little rendezvous,". 

"I do," you said in a breathy tone, "but it's wrong,". That caused the fallen angel to smirk against your skin. 

"Yes, but isn't that what makes it feel so right?" he asked as he gently peppered light kisses up and down your neck. You bit your lip to keep from gasping. Your fight to stop the affair fading. 

"But I'm human," you tried to argue, "you hate us,". 

"It's true," he said as you felt his cool touch as his hands gently caressed your sides under your shirt, "but you kitten. You are just so..sinfully pure," he made sure he purred out the last word just to drive you crazier. He rested his forehead head against yours. By now he had somehow gotten you pinned between him and the wall. He gently placed his hands on your hands. "If you're sure you want to end this," he started locking eyes with you, "just say the words,". You knew you should say the words. Walk away and never look back. But instead, before you knew it your lips were on his. The kiss was heated and hungry. You let out moans into the kiss as Lucifer lifted you up causing you to wrap your legs around him. And well you're little rendezvous surely didn't end that night.


	4. The "Sleepy Morning" Kiss (Dean X Reader)

Your eyes fluttered open when you felt an arm lazily wrap around you. You smiled as you felt the light touch of lips on your cheek. "Mornin sweetheart," Dean greeted in a gruff, sleep laced voice. 

"Morning handsome," you greeted back, "you're awake early," you said with a yawn. 

"Mhm," was all he said as you rolled over onto your side and snuggled into him. Nuzzling into his neck as you closed your eyes. Dean softly and very slowly ran his hand up and down your back. When you looked up at him he leaned his head down and very gently brushed his lips over yours. "We should get up," he said not even fighting as his own eyes closed again. His lips never leaving yours. 

"Mmm, should make breakfast too," you added. 

"Sounds good," he said but neither of you moved other than Dean who gently pulled you closer and before either of you knew it you both peacefully dozed off again.


	5. The "After Making Love" Kiss (Sam X Reader)

You lay there with Sam. Trying to catch your breath. Coming down from an intense wave of bliss. There was no feeling in the world like making love with Sam. You slowly pressed your lips to his in small, soft kisses as you ran your hands through his hair. "You're so beautiful," he told you as he softly ran his fingers up and down the middle of your back. You swore you could get lost in those hazel eyes. 

"You're not so bad to look at yourself handsome," you told him planting more kisses to his lips causing him to smile. You rolled over onto your back and let out a long, happy sigh as Sam rolled over on his side and rested his hand on your stomach. 

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked. 

"Hmm," you said thinking for a moment, "I guess we could go on a supply run. Get stuff for dinner,". 

"We could," he said as he softly nuzzled your neck before planting little, slow, tender kisses up and down your neck. You knew then you weren't leaving the bedroom any time soon.


	6. The "I Missed You" Kiss (Gabriel X Reader)

Gabriel was finally free from his seven years of torture at the hands of a prince of hell. He definitely planned on getting revenge on the demigods who sold him but first there was someone he really needed to see. He just hoped you remembered him. Gabriel stood outside your apartment door. Debating with himself on if he should bother you or not. 

You were sitting on your couch folding laundry. It was a typical night for you. As you folded up one of your shirts and went to grab something you noticed it was a hoodie that had belonged to Gabriel. You sighed and hugged it. You had met Gabriel a while ago. And you two hit it off. He even told you he was an archangel. The actual archangel Gabriel. That didn't stop you from falling. But just as things seemed great between you two Gabriel seemed to vanish. It had been seven years since you last saw him. Just as you went to fold the hoodie there was a knock on your door. You got up and opened the door. Your eyes widened as you stood there in shock. There standing in front of you was Gabriel. "Hey Y/N," he greeted, "I swear I'll explain everything. Just know I didn't vanish by choice,". 

Part of you knew you should be mad. But really you were beyond relieved. Before you knew it you were in each other's arms. Lips softly working together. Gabriel softly ran a hand through your hair as he rested his face against your neck. Planting soft kisses there. "I missed you so much," you told him. Vowing then to never let him go.


	7. The "Hello" Kiss (Crowley X Reader)

Being the queen of hell was an amazing job but a lot of the times Crowley was dealing with business and you missed your king. Most of the time when Crowley was gone you helped go over paperwork and soul contracts. No demon dare hurt you or go against your word. If they did Crowley made sure they paid for it. Crowley had told them anything you wanted you got. No was not allowed when it came to his queen's demands. You were just going over some soul contracts that were just made. Making sure they were all in order for Crowley to check when the doors to your personal office opened and there stood your king. Your smile grew wide and you practically sprinted.   
Crowley wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up as he gently spun you around and your lips met. The kiss didn't break until he let you down. You wrapped your hands around his neck as Crowley gently caressed your face. "Hello love," he greeted. 

"Hey handsome," you greeted back, "I've missed you so much,". 

"And I you darling," he said, "I hope my demons haven't caused you any trouble,". 

"Not at all," you said, "I was just about to have one of them fetch dinner for me,". 

"I have a better idea," he told you, "how about I take you out for dinner. Anywhere you want,". 

"As long as I'm with you then I love that idea," you said giving him another soft kiss.


	8. The "Forehead" Kiss (Rowena X Reader)

You were beyond nervous. You had gotten the nerve up to ask Rowena on a date. You had grown a crush on the beautiful witch since she had been helping you and the boys. You had spent most of the day preparing a special dinner and now you were making sure you looked nice enough for her. You wanted everything to be perfect. Once you were sure you looked nice enough you headed back to the kitchen. As you finished setting it up and lit two candles in the middle of the table you heard her beautiful voice as she headed into the kitchen. "Hello Dear," she greeted. 

"Hello Rowena," you said, "you look beautiful,". 

"A charmer," she said as you pulled a chair out for her, "I like it,". she smiled at you as she took her seat. You smiled as you walked over to one of the counters and carried back two bowls. 

"I made one of the best dishes I've ever tried," you stated placing a bowl in front of her, "Irish potato soap,". 

"It's smell divine," she complimented. 

"Thank you, " you said, "would you like some wine?". 

"Red if you have it dear," she requested and you nodded. You grabbed the wine and two long stem glasses and happily poured you each a glass. Over dinner, you two talked. You happily listened to every story Rowena told. I mean she was a three hundred year old witch. You could only imagine the stuff she has seen. After dinner was done you talked a little more then you walked her to the bunker door. 

"I had a great time," you said rather shyly. 

"As did I Y/N," she admitted as she gently cupped your face in her hand and planted a gentle kiss on your forehead.


	9. The "In The Rain" Kiss (Ketch X Reader)

You met Arthur Ketch when the whole battle with the British men of letters started. You couldn't help but find him alluring and very handsome. Luckily Ketch had joined your side soon after the boys took out the BMOL. But right now you were having a heated argument about you joining in on a hunt to take down a huge werewolf pack. You were more than capable of defending yourself against monsters but Ketch just wanted to protect you. You finally couldn't take the yelling anymore and just stormed out into a heavy rainstorm. You didn't care you just needed to get some air. It didn't take very long for you to hear Ketch calling your name but you ignored it and just kept walking. 

Soon you felt a tug on your arm and Ketch turn you around to face him. "Ketch," you started but were cut off when he placed his lips on yours and pulled you close. You lost all your fight instantly as the taste of rainwater and a small hint of whiskey on his breath mixed together. His hand softly combing through your soaked hair as he rested his forehead against yours. Neither of you said anything. Just held onto each other as the rain fell.


	10. The "Break Up" Kiss (Dean X Reader)

You just there in the map room across from Dean. You both just stared at each other. Neither one saying anything. Anger and heartbreak shining in both your eyes. It seemed like the bunker walls were still echoing with the harsh words spoken. Dean slowly made his way over to you. Tears stung your eyes but you refused to let them fall. He gently placed his hands on your sides. He rested his forehead on yours and you closed your eyes. Memorizing this moment as much as you could. The last time you'd ever be this close to Dean Winchester. The man you'd probably always love even if it didn't work out. 

Dean leaned down and gently brushed his lips against yours. It was soft, almost a ghost of a kiss. Just enough to make your already broken heart crack even more. The whole time neither of you said a word. You rested your hands on his chest for a moment and looked into his eyes. The pain showing in them was almost enough to finish off your heart for good. Though it hurt you pushed yourself away gently. Dean watched as you grabbed your bag, headed up the bunker steps, and out the door. The whole time he fought back the urge to run after you.


	11. The "Come To Bed"Kiss (Charlie X Reader)

You were sitting at the table studying. You had left the hunting life behind and happily lived with the love of your life Charlie Bradbury. You had been studying for hours. Charlie came out of the bedroom to check on you when you never came to bed. She saw you still studying. She even heard you yawn as she got closer to you. She softly wrapped her arms around you from behind and leaned down kissing your cheek. "You need to get some sleep babe," she said resting her chin on your shoulder.

"I'm not tired," you said but another yawn escaped your lips. 

"Uh huh," she said standing up and walking in front of you as she took your hand pulling you up to her. She linked her fingers with yours and softly pecked your lips. "Come on. You can study more tomorrow. right now cuddles," she said pulling you to the bedroom. You two cuddled and as you closed your eyes you felt little kisses all over your face and smiled before peacefully drifting off.


	12. The "First" Kiss (Samandriel X Reader)

Samandriel had met you when you came into the fast food place he was working at one day. You ordered a large fry and soda and sat at a window booth. You seem to be doing school work as you ate. He figured you were on lunch from the school nearby. In fact every day for weeks you came in. Same time. five days a week. Same order. Samandriel soon got up the nerve to talk to you. He knew he couldn't tell you he was an angel. Luckily he was pretty good at acting like an average human teen. One day you came in and Samandriel finally got the nerve up to ask you out. There was a Valentine's Day fair in town. He took his break and walked over to you. "Hey Y/N," he greeted.

"Hi Sammie," you greeted him as you usually did, "wanna join me for lunch this time?"

"Sure," he said happily sliding into the booth across from you. You held out your little basket of fries and he happily took one. After a few moments of small chat, Samandriel decided to ask. "So did you hear about the Valentine's fair?" he asked. You nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like it'll be fun," you stated.

"Would you maybe wanna go with me?" he nervously asked. You smiled. 

"You asking me to be your valentine Sammie?" you asked. He nodded. 

"It would be an honor," he said, "to escort the prettiest girl I've seen to the fair,". You blushed. 

"Then I guess I'll see Friday at seven?" you asked. 

"It's a date," he said. Friday came and you made sure to look nice. You were a bit nervous. Samandriel was a cute guy and you really wanted to hit it off with him. Just as you finished up getting ready your doorbell rang and you hurried to answer it. "Wow you look beautiful," he said. You blushed 

"Thank you, Sammie," you said, "you look very dapper yourself,". Samandriel took your hand and you two headed for the fair. You had a blast. Riding rides and playing games. Samandriel even won you a white teddy bear with a heart on its tummy. 

"Is there anything else you wanna do?" he asked. You thought for a minute when you got an idea. 

"We gotta go on the ferris wheel," you told him. He nodded and you two hurried to it. Luckily the line wasn't long. You even asked if they could stop it at the top for a few moments. And they did. Samandriel watched as you admired the sunkissed sky as the sun started to set. 

"Y/N," Samandriel said as he blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "can I kiss you?". You smiled and blushed again yourself. 

"That would be nice Sammie," you told him. He slowly leaned over and gently placed his lips on yours. Neither of you admitting it was your first kiss.


	13. The "Eskimo" Kiss (Jack X Reader)

You and the boys were hanging out in the library just reading up on the lore. There hasn't really been any hunts lately. Sam had been sitting at his laptop for hours trying to find one. Dean was watching Scooby on his. Jack was reading a fictional book he found and you were reading about sirens. At some point, Sam and Dean went on a food run. A little while later you heard Jack close his book. "I don't understand something," he said. You looked up from your book. 

"What is it Jack?" you asked. 

"In this book, the characters are falling in love," he said, "and they share what's called an Eskimo kiss,". 

"Ok," you said, "it sounds cute,". 

"What is an Eskimo kiss?" he asked. You smiled and blushed a bit as you decided it would be easier to show him. You closed your book and walked over to him. 

"I'll show you," you said sitting next to him, "an Eskimo kiss is when two people gently rub their noses together,". 

"It sounds odd," he said 

"Just follow my lead," you said as you gently leaned in and softly rubbed your nose on his. It took a minute but he eventually got the hang of it. 

"So that's an Eskimo kiss?" he asked and you nodded. He smiled, "I like Eskimo kisses with you Y/N,".


	14. The "On The Hand" Kiss (Mick X Reader)

Mick was super excited. He had officially left the BMOL and hunting behind. Got a normal job as a professor and had the most beautiful girl in the entire world in his life. Her name was Y/N. She was a fella professor and he knew he had to get to know her better. So over time, he talked to her at lunch and eventually got up the nerve to ask her out and she said yes. He parked outside her house and took a deep, calming breath as he headed up the pathway to her front door and rang her doorbell. She opened the door and Mick swore you looked so beautiful it took his breath away. "You look mesmerizing," he said. She blushed.   
"  
You are such a gentlemen Mick," she told him. He smiled as he took her hand and they headed back to his car. During dinner, they talked and shared stories. Both feeling like they'd known each other forever. After dinner on the drive back to her house, they enjoyed the soft classical music coming from Mick's car radio. When they reached her house Mick being the gentleman he was opened her door for her and walked to her front door. "Thank you for such a lovely evening, Mr. Davis," she told him. 

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Y/L/N," he said as he gently brought her hand up to his face and planted a feather light kiss on the back of it.


	15. The "Goodbye" Kiss (Lucifer X Reader)

You stood in the motel room with Lucifer. You two had been seeing each other when he could hide away from the Winchesters. But now with them and the members of the BMOL on his trail he had to go into hiding. He was weak and in no shape to fight at the moment. but he was worried about what they would do to you if they found out you were his love. You were just staring out the window. Trying your hardest to hold back tears. Lucifer could sense how heartbroken you were and he hated it. "I know this isn't what either of us want," he said as he walked over to you and gently wrapped his arms around you from behind, "but I give my word Y/N I'll come back to you,". 

"I just wish I could go with you," you said. 

"I do too," he said, "but I can't chance them or anyone else trying to hurt you to get to me,". 

"What if they find you?" you asked, "and I never see you again," He gently turned you around to face him. 

"They won't find me," he reassured you, "and as soon as I shake them I'll come back for you. Then we can go anywhere you want,". You gently cupped his face in your hands as you gently and slowly kissed him. Making sure to treasure the feel of his icy lips for as long as you could. When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against yours as he gently brought his hands up to your face and wiped away tears that you didn't even know had started to fall. "Please don't cry," he gently said, "this is just goodbye for now,". You sniffled and gave him one more soft, slow kiss.

"Goodbye for now my beautiful angel,". As he let go you closed your eyes. You heard a flutter of wings and when you opened them he was gone. You were alone and felt so empty. You hugged yourself and just let the tears come full force.


End file.
